In semiconductor chip-design processing, it has generally been the case that the worst-case delay for a device is at the high-temperature corner. With recent advanced process technologies (40 nm and below) a temperature-inversion phenomenon has been observed. This phenomenon is where device performance worsens at cold temperature.
Transistor performance is highly correlated to supply voltage, i.e., higher voltage means higher performance. Chip power dissipation is composed of two components, dynamic and leakage. Dynamic power increases with the square of the supply voltage and is temperature insensitive. Leakage power also increases with supply voltage and is exponential with temperature.